


I don't know what to do with this

by Gayasshit_ye_9



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not Fluff, Violence, no plot just a thing idk what to do with, unfinished scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayasshit_ye_9/pseuds/Gayasshit_ye_9
Summary: basically a thing I started on an eternity ago and don't know how to end or add a beginning. Worth the read though if you want a quick to read angst thing.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 17





	I don't know what to do with this

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I started this in hopes to add it to a story that was gonna be a "better" version of a fic I deleted a while ago ("this island will not be the end of you"), I don't think I'll ever do anything with it. 
> 
> If anyone want to use this or be inspired by this then feel free to just take it. Let me know though so I can read it. :)

“Pathetic,” She scoffed. An evil smirk framing her lips. It gave Hana time to gather strength, but to no avail. She couldn't. Her ribcage was probably broken, her body pretty much covered in bruises and wounds. All she was able to do was just cough and grunt like the helpless child that she was.

“You always thought you were so brave didn't you? Dressing up like the badass you though you could be. But instead,” Widowmaker spoke, every word tasting like poison. It made Hana grit her teeth in anger. Her body however, fought through with tears and despair. What was the point of fighting?

“Just a child!” The agent finished with a devilish grin before landing a strong kick to Hana's stomach. Making her victim scream in unbelievable pain. Her arms barely able to move and hold around herself. Widowmaker was right. It was pointless to fight. 

If it was one thing Hana could do, the only thing really, it was to crave death. Await it like the sweet escape from the hell she was in. But it surprised even her when the sound of a gun reloading actually scared her. Why was she scared of something she wanted so badly? 

“You're scared. Don't worry, my child, it's soon over.” She could hear the smile when Widowmaker spoke. Her voice containing nothing but poison and fake compassion. Hana, a second later, felt a cold, hard pressure to her head. All she could do was just crawl together and wait, wait until it's finally over. 

It was like hell, no, worse. At any second it could be over. But still she could just wait, wait while the hourglass of her life ran out, one grit at a time. Slowly, slowly. Why couldn't it just be over?

Silence, but deafening in Hana's ears. Not even the strong side she thought she had could stand it. Just take me already! She screamed inside of herself. 

But it never came, it had been so long. Still she didn't dare to look up. There's horror right above her. Maybe Widowmaker was just waiting for her to open her eyes so she could see her own life pouring out.

Still she was using an unusually long time to just pull the trigger. Eventually she just opened her eyes. And what met her when turning to look at her killer would look normal at first, if it wasn't for that she suddenly looked frozen and lifeless. 

Hana used all the strength she had left to roll away slowly. Suddenly her soul almost fell out when a loud thump fell right beside her. Peeking around, Widowmaker had fell and lied there in exactly the same position. 

What really surprised her was who stood behind her. It made her wanna shout but her voice was nothing but a breath as this point. 

“HANA!” Olivia screamed. Her legs ran as fast as they could over to the half dead girl. Tears immediately damped her eyes and her hands started shaking.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to use this if you write your own fic, just let me know. :3


End file.
